Beauty is My Curse
by Hardyhop
Summary: An interesting boy has been on the run for years after his homeland, Nubia, was destroyed. He has become a thief and somewhat of a serial killer, but what happens when he eventually meets all five of his matches? Who's love will he decide to keep? (I do not own Yugioh, just the story.)
1. Prologue

Beauty is My Curse

Beauty is My Curse: Prologue

A sickening squelch resonated throughout the room as I ripped my knife out of the carcass of a man who was alive just mere minutes ago.

"Heehee~" 

That's what he gets for trying to fondle me when I clearly said 'NO.' I couldn't help but laugh because he was so _pitiful_ and cowardly. As soon as I unsheathed my knife 'No! P-please!' Heh. Give me a break.

I put my weapon back in its sheath and quickly searched the small place for any food or valuables. I smirked to myself as I rummaged through the small compartment hidden in one of the walls, and gently tossed whatever I deemed good enough to sale into the sack I carried. When there was nothing else of value to me, I took off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: About

I ran, ran like I was running for my life. Something I always did, and something that I am currently doing. Only a few people who let me into their homes got to live to see the next day because their kind souls were genuine. They didn't want—my face started to scrunch up, and I quickly bumped the vile thought when I noticed I had come across an oasis. Rubbing my eyes and hoping that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, I gingerly walked towards it. Seeing that it was real, I sat down by the water and ate whatever food I had stolen from the house I had just left. As I ate, I stared at my reflection in the water. I looked at my body before my eyes slowly made their way up to my face and then my hair.

I wore peasants clothes and small amounts of jewelry to avoid getting robbed on sight. Royals and Nobles are usually noticed and robbed if they don't have guards accompanying them. Besides, the clothes make me very inconspicuous which is exactly what I'm aiming for.

I have a round-ish face, wide, jewel-like Amethyst eyes, black eyebrows, full lips, and a slightly pointed nose.

I've heard that my face makes me look a few years younger than the 18 or 19 year old than I actually am, often leading to people

Mistaking me for a 13-15 year old. And my skin, skin of which I've heard quite a few comment on. My skin is soft at touch, the color of brown wood, and something that is somewhat of a double edged sword. I am not pale nor am I extremely dark, but somewhere in between which makes it _somewhat_ easy to blend in with _certain_ people, but still enough to get judged.

Lastly, I have a head full of hair that is of three colors. Midnight black with tips of purple. The kind of purple that is sometimes the color of the sky when Ra is just waking up, and golden bangs which perfectly matched my golden jewelry.

People say I'm beautiful, cute, pretty, handsome, and all that mess. It's hard to believe them because I honestly just think I'm average looking, and everyone else is average in appearance as well. We all look like people to me, and that's exactly what we are. Although I must admit, my "beauty" did save me while I fled Nubia near the end of the two week long attack that caused the death of my parents during the first week. I don't remember much of childhood, but I remember the death of my loved ones in _very_ vivid detail. I will find whoever is responsible for the death of my brethren and my homeland, and I _will_ take vengeance.

Behind me, came the sound of the recognizable sound of thumping hooves,

and the sound rowdy whooping and cheering. I swiftly turned around, and my first instinct was to get up and run, but I just sat there and held my ground. In this case, running would be completely futile, and it wouldn't make a difference either way. They were on horseback and I was on foot, there were a lot of them and only one of me. I just went about my business, eating and looking at my reflection. The sounds of the hooves slowly stopped and the rambunctious crowd's noises slightly subsided. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps behind me; they were not soft footsteps, so it must've been a man. I didn't want to turn around, but I forced myself to and made contact with four pairs of Violet eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Violet Eyes

Two men, two sets of violet eyes, yet two different hair colors of white and sandy blonde. The white haired one smirked along with his insane companion. "Well, well, well! What do we have here! A small, fragile boy who's barely a man!" He laughed. "I am no boy. I am 18...or 19 summers." I said. I honestly couldn't remember which of the two numbers were my actual age. All I knew is that one of them was my current age.

The white haired man chuckled, looking me up and down, "Hmm...You could be of some use. What's your name?" He asked me.

"...Heba. My name is Heba." I said.

I didn't give him my somewhat well-known title that was given to me by the few people who were able to cling on to what little life they had left in them before passing on, and the few kind people whom I've completely left unscathed in every sense of the word. I gave him my name, but I only gave him one half of it which was typical of me.

My full name is Yugiheba (Yu-Geeh-ba), a name only a few people know or can even remember...If they're still alive somewhere after that horrible two week long massacre. I usually give away one half of my name and alternate between which one I use when meeting people or various groups of people.

The guy I killed less than a day ago had known me as 'Yugi', and these guys now know me as 'Heba'. That means the next group of people I meet will know me as Yugi...When I'm not around these guys, of course. The white haired man introduced himself as 'Akefia' and introduced the blonde as 'Malik', who then winked at me. Before I knew it or could protest, I was blindfolded and being taken to his 'kingdom'. I could only imagine what the place looked like and where fate was whisking me off to.

Eventually, listening to the melodic rhythm of

hooves and quiet chatter amongst the men put me to sleep. As I drifted away, the image of violet eyes floated around in my mind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Lost City

I must've been out for some time because I could feel the onset of the cool breeze of nighttime. I woke up, still blindfolded, but wrapped in a cloak. Before I fully awoke, the blindfold was snatched off of me and what I saw was simply astounding. "Welcome to the City of Thieves, Heba!" Akefia shouted. Damn, he was loud, but I was too enthralled by the sight to even care that he just yelled in my ear.

The whole place was truly a sight to behold. There were people everywhere, a network of levers, pulleys, and strings that were doing their jobs, and surprisingly advanced architecture.

The buildings were HUGE, elaborate looking, and just overall palace-like. This was just outright impressive considering the whole damn city was made of just basic bricks, sticks, rags, ropes, wood, and scraps of what appeared to be old junk and jewelry! This whole place was just like the stories I heard from some of the kind people I stayed with! How—How long did it take to build this? I just couldn't help but wonder.

Akefia smirked at the look on

my face and started bragging, "I know, I know, I'm wonderful for creating a place such as this!"

I turned my attention away from the massive beauty and into Akefia. "Y-you...You did all of this yourself!?"

Akefia looked like he was depressing a laugh before he scoffed and told me, "Pft! No! Of course not, dear Heba. I STARTED and FINISHED it, but it would be nearly impossible to do all of THIS on your own."

I slowly nodded in amazement as we rode through place and over to what I assumed was his living quarters. Akefia took me to one of the spare rooms and let me sleep there for the night. He told me that they would start my thief kingdom initiation tomorrow. I wonder how that will turn out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Initiation

I awoke early in the morning. I almost panicked and damn near had a heart attack, thinking that I had slept too long in one of my 'victim's' houses. I jumped out of the bed in my fighting stance before I realized where I was and what happened last night. "Shit." I curse aloud. My fucking sack was gone! Stolen right under my nose...Well, this is the _City of Thieves,_ so it was bound to happen. I climb back onto the bed and try not to be too upset about it.

I _would_ try to steal something from this room, but I doubt they'd be dumb enough to leave anything of value in here. I sit on the bed for a while, gently rocking myself back and forth, my eyes wandering around the room. Wandering...wandering...wandering...

Fuck it. I'm bored. When I was about to get up, the door to the room opened. "Oh, wonderful! You're awake." It was the blonde man. "My name is Marik, and I will be leading you to your initiation." He purred while leaning on the doorframe.

A sadistic look made its way onto his face when he said 'initiation'. It creeped me out, but I didn't show it. Showing fear or uneasiness was a big mistake in the streets, and it could get you killed faster than you could say 'Wait!' if you're not careful.

After staring at me for while, unsuccessfully attempting to get me to crack my stone face, Marik told me to follow him. I didn't have much of a choice because he grabbed my arm and dragged me along with him.

He lead my down a few long-winded hallways and into a particular room. One that was painted crimson...I don't like where this is going at all. As soon as Marik and I walked in, the door slammed behind us. There were about fifty guys in there and they ALL looked menacing. Akefia cracked his knuckles and smirked. "Let's see how much damage you can handle, Heeb." The tone in his voice was cold and mocking.

Oh. shit. You see, this won't end well because I'm fairly small and these men are TANKS. Especially when compared to me!

Marik and Akefia are RIPPED while I just have lean, barely defined muscle. Fuck. Well, I'm not just going to sit here and let them beat me halfway to death. If I have to go down swinging, so be it. I ready myself by getting into a fighting stance and wait for them to come at me with their best.

15 minutes later

I was on the cold, hard ground. I was severely beaten, angry, and upset. I wanted to cry, but had sealed away my emotions.

"He survived." Akefia said.

Marik smirked. "Keh. He's tougher than he looks, I'll give him that."

They beat me, some of the men even tried to rape me...I couldn't help it.

I haven't been beaten this badly since... the pent up anger I felt was being released.

"Why is he glowing?" One of the many men asked. Everyone backed away from the golden glow my body emitted as some mysterious power lifted me off of the ground and into my feet. The glowing light was especially bright around my hands and feet, and the feeling of power was strong there. As soon as I locked eyes with Marik and Akefia, I simultaneously felt a surge of energy and rage. I charged the both of them and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I blacked out after that.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Indecipherable Looks

I woke up to see a tan blonde lady dabbing my wounds. "You got beat up pretty badly out there." She said, staring into my violet-black eye I had yet to know about. I tried to sit up, only for the immense pain in my...everywhere to keep me down. She winced when she saw my pained expression and gently rubbed my arm. "Ooh, I guess it serves them right for picking on someone as small as you. You really did a number on 'em!" She half chuckled as she finished wrapping my wounds.

When she was done, she introduced herself. "My name's Mai. You don't need to tell me your name because I've heard so much about you, Heba~." She kissed my cheek, winked at me, and took her leave. A blush rose to my cheeks as I thought about that wink. That's the first time a woman has flirted with me without the underlying intent of stealing from me.

Not long after she left, my mind began to feel as weary as my body, and I blacked out again. When I woke up this time, my body felt...fine. What in Ra's name?...How long was I out? I jumped up and ran out of my room, running right into Akefia. I stared up at him as he looked down at me. He had a few bandages wrapped around his left thigh, his right ankle, and around his abs.

"Heba! I was just looking for you!" He was speaking as if that unusual incident hadn't even occurred.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I immediately questioned. "How lo—" I started before I was cut off by the white haired thief. "Five days. I was out for three, almost three and a half days. Some of the men are still unconscious, or have only just awoken today, like Marik."

After he shared this, I didn't really know what to say, and I sure as hell wasn't about to apologize. They brutally beat me to the point of near death! I was extremely lucky to have that surge of almost...god-like power, but the fact that I have NO idea where it came from bothers me. Greatly. This isn't exactly the first time this has happened, but it is the first time out of many years.

Akefia's voice snapped me out of my mind and back into reality. "The cluster of bandits of which you defeated were only a small amount of my men. It's not really a huge deal as I have suffered much greater losses. Anyhow, you will be going on your first raid with us tonight. Since Marik isn't available, I will be showing you to your new quarters." After saying this, he motioned me to follow him as he began walking down one of the many halls of this colossal place. I scurried after him, only to find that he had led me to a room that was littered with a few valuables.

Valuables such as various pieces of random jewelry, a few cloaks, a couple of tunics, and some nice pieces of furniture. I slowly walked into the room and inspected it before skittering over to the cloaks which laid sprawled over a chest on the ground at the foot of my new bed.

I ran one of my hands over one of the coats in particular, a dark blue one. I don't know what it was, but the soft, cushiony fabric somehow reminded me of the place I once called home.

I glanced behind myself to see the King of Thieves staring at me with a certain look in his eyes that I could not decipher. No one had ever given me this look before, so I didn't really know how to describe it. But there was one thing that I could make out in the brief flurry of swirly emotion. Akefia was...confused about something and I didn't know what.

Was it my glowing victory that made him feel this way? Had he ever been defeated before? Was he troubled? I had no idea what he was feeling or thinking, gave up on guessing, brushed it off, and refocused myself on the midnight blue cloak that was currently resting in my arms.

I turned my head when heard the sudden distant noise of Akefia shouting, "Welcome to the team, Heebs!" The man was down the hall and had already turned a corner before I could even voice a reply. I turned around, gingerly set down the cloak, and climbed onto my new bed. I sat cross-legged with my right arm resting on my knee and supporting my head as I waited until it was time. Time for the raid.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Raid

*Swoosh*

My dark blue cloak whipped behind me as I walked. I would need this cloak since a she to and loin cloths the only things I've been wearing since I got here.

*Jingle, Jingle*

God damn it, this jewelry is heavy! How do they wear all of this!? How are they _quiet_ in this!? *sigh* This is yet another thing I'll just have to deal with...

*Jingle, Jingle*

Loud jingling noises continued to come from me as I made my way to the stables along with Akefia's chosen bandit crew members.

It was Akefia (of course), Marik, Me, Mai, Smenkhare, and a bunch of other people that I don't know. Since did not have a horse yet, I rode to our destination with Akefia. He said I was going to get my own horse, but until then I had to ride with him.

In the midst of our journey, curiosity got the better of me and I had to question where our whereabouts and destination would be.

"Where are we going!?" I asked.

Akefia was about to respond, but Marik's loud voice rang out from behind us, "You'll see!" Akefia simply nodded his head in the direction of Marik.

We had been riding for what seemed like forever. Hell, it probably was forever because the night had fallen sometime ago. Deathly bored and craving excitement, it was then that we stumbled upon another large, palace-like building.

Mai rode up beside me on her horse. "Heba, do you know where and what this is?" she asked. I shook my head 'no' and Akefia chuckled. "This, is pharaoh's lovely palace!" He exclaimed with a jovial look on his face.

That look soon disappeared when it was overcome by a terrifyingly crazed smile.

"And tonight...We're going to turn this place into a heap of useless shit..." The way he growled out those words was utterly horrifying, but I couldn't be afraid because I had something else that consumed my thoughts. However, I didn't even have time to think because we were already speeding off in the direction of the palace, coming closer and closer to it.

When we got to the wall, Akefia explained the whole plan to me. "They're having a party right now, so the plan for right now is to take what we can and get out. If you run into anybody do not hesitate to kill them." He tells me as he tossed me my weapon. A poisoned dagger.

"Let's go." He said, before climbing the wall. I followed suit along with at least two others.

We climbed through the window and into

what must've been the pharaoh's resting quarters. Akefia crept over to the door and slowly opened it with great caution. He gave us the signal that no one was there, and told our two accomplices to take the left hall. Before taking the the right hall, he told me to stay in the pharaoh's room and hide. When he began swiftly running down the he hall, I shut the door.

Barely entertained, I rummaged through the decked out room just to see just what the pharaoh had. He's royalty, so of course he's got a lot of valuables. I picked up a beautiful brown jewel and observed it. I couldn't help but love it because it reminded me of the home I once had and can barely even remember. I heard a clicking and twisting sound. Oh, shit. Someone's coming, where do I hide? Where do I go!? WhatdoifuckingdoIshould'vebeenlookingforahidingplaceI'msostupid—

My mental freak out was cut short by a handsome man who looked like a taller, manlier version of me. I covered myself with the blue cloak and stealthily slipped the gem into my loincloth.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He asked in a surprisingly calm and composed voice. His voice was a deep, almost seductive, baritone.

"Uh...I'm lost?..." I sort of trailed off.

"Bullshit."


End file.
